


Say Everything- Without a Word

by catrinahart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinahart/pseuds/catrinahart
Summary: Harry has always liked to be a little mysterious and to keep his personal life private.  But he's getting tired of missing Niall and maybe, just maybe being a little more public is the way to go.  Luckily Niall is perfectly okay with that.





	Say Everything- Without a Word

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently when I take a prompt 1)- it takes forever for me to finish it (77 days- yes you read right 77 days!) and 2) the story takes over and you still don't get what you want. Sorry! But I hope you enjoy it anyway (you know who you are.)

Harry’s not really a morning person, no matter how much he tries to fake it.  He doesn’t want to wake up but the hand running through his hair, brushing his curling fringe back from his face is being insistent and demanding.  All he wants to do is wrap his arms back around Niall and go to sleep.  He reaches out with his hand when the voice cutting through his dreams really starts to sink in. 

“Pet, wake up, love. I have to go.”  Harry finally turns into the hand brushing down his cheek and smiles as he works to pull himself up from his slumber, but his eyes are heavy- it was a late night last night.  Promo for the album has been insane and exhausting but amazing.

“M’kay, love you…”  He forces his eyes open to look up at the Irishman his blue eyes dark in the shadowed room. “See you tonight?”  Niall’s blue eyes soften.

“Sorry love, after the interviews today I fly to Chicago, remember?”  And, yeah, he does, it’s just early and with all the craziness all of his days they are all starting to blur together.  He knows this, been through this before with the insanity that was One Direction, but it’s different on his own. 

“Yeah, uhmm,” He sits up, blanket pooling in his lap.  He really takes Niall in, he’s showered already, hair still damp, dark blue luggage sitting in the doorway, very present reminder that Harry doesn’t really know for sure when they are going to see each other again.   He reaches up and pulls the other lad in, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling his head into the crook of his neck.  The stubble on his chin scratches his face and it helps to wake him- ground him in the moment.  He hates this part and it’s been happening a lot more ever since their solo careers started.  “I’ll see you soon?”  He doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question but he knows after Chicago is Minneapolis, then Vegas, Nashville, and New York and Harry lost track after that.  Harry himself is heading to Mexico then back to London.  He doesn’t know when he’s going to get to see his boyfriend again.

When the hiatus had started he was happy- happy to not have a schedule, not knowing where he was going to be the next day, week, or month.  He’d also been somewhat of an idiot.  He didn’t really realize how it was going to affect _them-_  NiallandHarry.   They had gone from seeing each other every day to two to three times a month.  It had taken him almost a full month to get used to sleeping alone and a year later he’s starting to realize that the dream he traded in was worth a lot more than he thought it was.  Not to say he wasn’t living the dream- he is- but it’s just a different one.

When Niall had fallen off the face of the earth, disappearing for a month and a half- Harry didn’t really know what to do, what to think… they were still together- had been together for well on four years- but not getting daily calls, daily texts had been hard. When he got back from Asia, they had a week together but then it was his movie, call times at all hours of the day, such a different level of exhaustion than he was used to.  But then there was This Town and he was in Jamaica- no interruptions just creation and music with his new band and it was great.  But it was still missing Niall so it wasn’t exactly perfect. 

And here he is, still trying to figure out where it is they are standing, what exactly they’re doing- really just wanting to be _them_ again.  But it is hard- they’ve changed- grown up.  They aren’t who they were, but the good thing is they still love each other; there is no question in that at all.  Niall is proud of him and he is proud of Niall.

But Niall can read him like no one else and he knows exactly what Harry is thinking.  “I’ll be back in London soon.  It’ll be a month at the most.”  That’s true.  Niall’s a hundred times busier but being a little more low-key than Harry.  He’s playing the festivals, having fun, spreading his music around- Harry’s sticking to the small venues always dreamed of playing along with the big venues later.  It really is great seeing both of spread their wings- and do it so differently.

“I know, it's just, I just miss you.”  It’s time like this that Harry is so grateful that Niall’s such an understanding person.  He doesn’t turn around and say, you’re _the one that wanted to take a break from 1D- so it’s your fault._ Harry has had the thoughts it himself.  Wondered what the hell he was thinking, but even though Niall had hated giving up 1D he supported Harry and he was grateful for it.  Not to say he wasn't hurt or they didn’t have some pretty awful fights but… this was good... they all needed this.

Harry loves Niall more than ever; he just really wishes that they could spend more time together. It’s something they are going to have to work on- but it’s hard when their lives are so private.  Harry’s close friends know about Niall and him, but a lot of his team and well everyone else- doesn’t.

“I miss you too, pet.” And Niall turns his head and presses a soft kiss to forehead before pressing a longer one to his lips.  “I gotta go.” 

Harry kisses him again, memorizing the minty taste of his toothpaste and the texture of his lips and then gets out of bed, pulling his pants on to walk Niall to the door.  He doesn’t really worry; no one can see him here. He’s staying at Niall’s house even though his own is only a few miles away.  He likes to be here, in a place that feels like Niall and home.   He watches as he gets in the car, throwing his own luggage in and then they are on their way.  Niall waves out the back window and Harry watches him until he can’t see him anymore

He plays with the idea of going back to bed, but he’s not really tired, and all he really wants is Niall to come back, walking through that door and maybe they should try to pin down a time this summer to be together but Niall is just so busy- and that’s with the things that Harry already knows about.  There is the SummerTime Ball and then Canada and all that is after his whole promo leg through the States, Australia and Japan.  Niall always did love the insanity though- he loved the constant _go-go-go._

Harry shakes his head, he’s an idiot, they _can_ play together and he can make it happen.  He rushes up the stairs to find his phone.

\----

Harry hasn’t always been great at math.  That’s one of the many things he dislikes about not traveling _with_ Niall.  He always has to think time zones.  He’s doing the math- right now he’s in London, finally home from vacation, and Niall’s in New York, its noon here- damn it, it’s still too early to call.  It’s official.  He’s going to play at the Summertime Ball with him- the other festivals that Niall will be playing at would interfere with his movie promo- but he has an idea for that as well.

Sometimes, most of the time, he loves their fans.  If it wasn’t for one of them, he would have never sought out an interview of Niall’s; but he’d had a fan ask him about it, sparking his curiosity.  Then low and behold- Niall had admitted that he wanted to go to the premiere of _Dunkirk_.  Well Harry is going to make that happen. And he’s going to make something else happen as well. Something he maybe should have done a while ago.

Harry remembers sitting in the room with the Rolling Stones journalist, telling him that he likes to keep his personal life and professional life separate.  He likes to have an air of mystery around him.  And that’s true.

He and Niall had discussed coming out as a couple when 1D went on _hiatus_ but he didn’t want it to color their solo careers and while they do both love their fans- its none of their business.

But Harry had a plan- a kinda sorta coming out but not actually saying coming out sorta plan.  It consisted of things like, playing the festival together, enjoying the rest of it somewhat publicly with each other, taking Niall to his movie, then maybe- maybe they could do something on Late Late Night…. James would help them.  He would love to help them; the invite is always open for them on his show.

There were ways to say things without ever actually _saying them._ Harry has gotten very good at that.

But its two weeks- three weeks almost a month later and he still hasn’t told Niall yet.  Because while they talk on the phone every day, email regularly; they do their best not to talk about _work._ They talk music- all the time.  It runs through their veins, but Harry still hasn’t told him he’s playing the festival with him and its really not that far away anymore, June is just a week away.  But then Niall has that award show and Harry has the wedding so he doesn’t even know how much time they are going to have together.   The big movie premiere is July 13th in London and Harry hasn’t officially asked Niall to that either, but he has a plan, he just wants to do it in person. He needs to get a good feel on Niall- sometimes he’s just a little _too_ good at going with the flow.

And Niall’s finally coming over tonight.   It’s been one day shy of a month since they’ve seen each other.  And he knows that Niall has a couple days off before playing at the Capital Summertime Ball before all the sound checks start.  He hopes that it’s a couple days that they can spend partially together.  He already has a tee time booked for the day after tomorrow hoping that they can maybe re-visit the good ol’ days of golfing for sanity.

It’s a little strange that after all this time that _now_ he gets a little nervous after not seeing Niall for a while.  Obviously they face time, email, text, and talk, but it’s still different to see him in person.  He wants it to back to the way it was, but still keep it the same as now.  He loves doing his own thing- but he misses Niall.  There needs to be some way to balance it out? 

Maybe it’s time that they actually talk about it… he’s good at avoiding anything that makes him uncomfortable and Niall’s good at just going with the flow and following Harry’s lead.

He’s keeping busy, listening to music, going over schedules from the label but he can’t stop looking at the time every other minute.  When it finally happens he’s startled by the beep- his phone alerting him that Niall’s plane just landed.  But now that he thinks about it- they never really talked about the plan.  Is Niall coming here?  Is he going home?  Is Harry supposed to be over there?  God- why don’t they talk like they used to anymore?  They really do need to get better at phone communication.  Important conversations sometimes can’t wait until they are face to face. 

Part of him knows it’s because it’s harder now and sometimes it’s awkward.

They aren’t in the same time zone- most of the time they aren’t even on the same continent.  That really does challenge the open lines of communication.

He wonders how soon is too soon to call.  No matter what it will seem like he’s stalking Niall, but he’s allowed to do that right?  They’re boyfriends so it’s not stalking, right?  But Niall saves him from his own internal drama by calling him first.

“Hi, Hi, Niall,” He answers quickly, because he really has no restraint when it comes to the Irishman.

“Hey, Hazza,” And he sounds good, maybe a little tired but already Harry can’t wait to see him.

“How was your flight?”  He can’t help but ask, wanting to get the small talk out of the way. 

“Good, long, I slept for a lot of it.”  And Niall is getting a lot better at that, he used to not be able to sleep on flights but exhaustion eventually made him get used to it.  “So… I have to go meet the management team for a short meeting, and then I’m on my way to your place, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, yeah, I just want to see you.  Have you eaten?  Are you hungry?”  Now that he knows Niall’s coming here there is so much to think about.  When was the last time he got groceries?  When was the last time he changed the sheets?  He should go do that.

“I can bring some food when I come over.  What do you want?”  They go back and forth about what to order and Niall’s laughing when they finally hang up with warm ‘ _love ya’_ s.

For all that Harry is filled with eagerness, the night before of barely getting any sleep because of the thrill of seeing Niall again finally taps his reserves. He’s asleep on the couch within minutes of hanging up.

He registers numerous things at once, the smell of Thai food, a sound that must have been wheels on hardwood, then callused fingertips right above the waist of his jeans where his shirt has apparently ridden up. The most important part is that Niall’s finally home.  There’s a dip in the sofa as Niall maneuvers himself between Harry’s sprawled out legs, both hands now tracing the laurels on his hips.  He smiles when he feels soft lips pressing against his neck and a slight sting as Niall’s stubble rubs the sensitive skin.

He brings his arms up, pulling Niall down on top of him, heavy and warm.  He smells like the recycled air of the airplane and sweat from travelling all day- but Harry loves it.  Loves him. It all just means he’s _here._

“Hey,” He runs a hand through Niall’s dark thick locks and laughs as Niall sighs into his neck, before trailing kisses up to his ear.

“We have a week and a half and when I’m not doing promo I want to be here.”  Niall mutters giving a small bite to his ear.  It makes Harry shiver and that in turn makes Harry smile even wider.

“Like, here in my house?”  Harry asks, but his breathing is starting to catch as Niall moves his lips back down his neck to his collarbones and Niall is always so careful- he knows how Harry feels about love bites and beard burn but Harry wants him to leave a mark for a change.  He wants something for Harry to look at tomorrow and the next day when Niall isn’t in his bed with him.

“Nope,” Niall tells him, popping the ‘p’ as his hands move up under Harry’s shirt tracing his ribs and brushing lightly over his nipples before bracing himself on his elbows to look down at Harry. He looks tired and Harry really, really wants to smooth away that crease between his brows.  “I mean on top of you.”  Niall’s smirk is small and his blue eyes are warm, it all makes Harry’s nerves tingle.  “But maybe we can eat first and you can tell me why you didn’t tell me you were playing the Summertime Ball with me?”

Niall doesn’t look angry, but truth be told, Niall never looks angry.  Harry has seen him angry maybe… _maybe_ twice?  But there is a question in his eyes and when he raises his brow Harry just goes with, “Surprise?”

Niall ducks his head, and presses a hard kiss to Harry’s lips.  But when he goes to pull away, Harry doesn’t let him.  Instead he tangles both his hands in his hair keeping him in place and then wraps his legs around Niall’s keeping him in place.  Niall’s hmms into the kiss and presses down, just the way Harry likes, Niall knows everything Harry likes; he arches up pressing as close to Niall as he can.

“You aren’t angry are you?”  Harry pants when they both come up for air.

 “No, pet, of course not.”  Niall shakes his head and just smiles down at him.  It helps to ease those nerves that are still tickling around his heart.

“I know we talked about all of us doing our own thing, and touring our own way- but I wanted to play something with you, and then we can hang out afterwards and watch the other acts.”  Niall is smoothing the hair back from his face, something he always does when he picks up on Harry’s nerves.

“Pet, it’s okay, it’s great, I love it.”  Harry finally relaxes in relief.

“If you love that I have another question for you?”  It’s out before Harry can really think about it.

“Oh, really…And what might that be?”  Niall has a look on his face, flirty and fun, and Harry just knows that he’s expecting something a little more dirty.

“What are you doing July 13th?”   He might as well get this all out of the way at once; lose all his anxiety in the first ten minutes Niall’s here.  It might make for a better night anyway.  Niall’s face goes to his look of concentration.

“I have no idea; do I need to check my calendar?”  Niall’s shifts his arms around so that his elbows and now framing in Harry’s head. His gaze has turned much more serious and Harry knows that he’s mentally going through his calendar. 

“Uhm, yeah?  I would really like for you to come to my movie premiere?”  Harry hates at times like this that he’s so insecure.  But he’s created this…Niall’s so open with his fans, on snapchat, instagram, twitter, but that’s not Harry- it never has been.  He never even realized how far Niall would go to respect his wishes.  Since the hiatus started Niall has been so careful to make sure none of Harry’s items, ended up in his pictures.  At one point even making Harry move his feet off the coffee table just to be able to post the golf picture he wanted to post.  He was worried that the fans would recognize the tattoos on his feet.  There was just that one picture that his hat had ended up in- but other than that, no one would know that almost every time Niall disappeared he was with Harry for at least a day.  He realized now to that he wasn’t as okay with it as he was before either.  Harry couldn’t put his finger on what changed but…something had.

“Hey,” Niall soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “of course, I’ll move things around for that.  Will Tommo and Payno be there?”

“I don’t know, I’m not asking them, I’m asking you.”  And he smiles because he can tell when Niall realizes what he’s asking. His gaze going from serious to soft and fond- it is by far one of Harry’s favorite looks- probably because he is the only one that gets to see this particular look.

“Are you asking me to be your date?”  Niall’s smiling, his bright sunshine smile, Harry made him do that.  Sometime when Niall smiles at him like that Harry doesn’t know what he did to deserve it, but he will take it, every time…

“Yes, would you like to?”

“Of course Haz, but are you sure?  People will go absolutely mad.”  And Niall is right, sometimes their fans are absolutely nuts, but they love them all the same.

“Let them, besides I want you there. With me.”  Harry stresses, because yeah, Niall could go on his own, get in on his own and have his own plus one and he would still be there, but this way, they can walk in together, talk together, and sit together.  And his mum and Gemma love Niall, they’ll be overjoyed to see him there.

“Okay, yeah, okay,” Niall looks a little awestruck.  Harry did that, and he was going to do it again, and again… he wonders how long it will take for Niall to figure it out.

“Let’s eat.”

\----

The few days leading up to the STB are pretty fantastic, sure he has promo and sound check, but so does Harry and really it starts to feel like the good o’ days.  Harry had set up a golf date and they spent some time with Anne and Gemma.  But best of all he got to wake up and go to bed in the same place as Harry.

It’s crazy how he really just misses the domesticity of their relationship.  It’s so nice to wake up wrapped around Harry, to get up in the morning and make breakfast and tea for two.  Sure it’s been eighteen months, but they are still trying to figure out how this relationship is going to work- because it _will_ work, they will make sure of it, but kinks are still popping up and some of them they expected- others have taken them by surprise.

So when it’s finally time- Niall isn't really quite sure what to expect at the SummerTime Ball.   His set goes over well and he’s having a blast, Roman is just a cool mate to hang out with, and it didn’t take long for that pic of his to explode on Twitter.  Liam was here too and he got to catch up with him a little bit too, see some pictures of Bear and hear about how he’s laughing and giggling now.  Harry was set to go on next and he was only going to perform three songs but Niall already knew the crowd was going to be insane.

But it was with definite pride that he watched Harry on stage.  Harry had a great stage presence, while Niall had been working to really get comfortable, especially without his guitar.  At times like this, when he saw Harry working the crowd, covering the stage, playing with his new band, he could help but wonder- what was his place in all this?  What did Harry really see in plain-Jane Niall?

The crowd was absolutely deafening as Harry walked off the stage.   Harrys green eyes are wondering back and forth, so Niall raised his hand in a wave to get his attention, but he is surrounded and his band is all vying for his attention.  When Harry’s bright green eyes finally find him he nods his head in the direction of the where he’s planning on watching the next couple acts from.  Harry nods and then gives his attention to his band and disappears with them. 

Zara Larsson does her set and then Shawn is just getting ready to take the stage when Harry finally finds him.  He more or less launches himself at Niall and he can’t help but laugh because Harry is all over him, arms tight around his waist and tucking his head into his shoulder.  Niall can feel his grin- his absolute joy and this is familiar, this _high._

But Harry isn’t pulling out of the hug; instead he adjusts, so he’s standing pressed against Niall’s side, moves an arm so it’s over his shoulder and other arm wrapped around his waist, hips snug against him.   Niall doesn’t know what to do with his arms, so he wraps one around Harry’s waist pulling him in proper and he grabs his arm with his other hand.  Niall feels a little bit of panic, just because he can see the cameras – the cell phones aimed in their direction.

“Pet, they’re taking our picture, you ok with that?”  Niall’s always been okay with it.  He was always so used to Harry being in his space, on stage and off stage that it never bothered him.  But after what the fans had done with Harry and Louis, Harry had become a little more careful about how people saw him- much more careful of his own public image, even more so in the last couple years. He likes to control how he’s seen by the media and his fans and he likes his private life to be extremely private- and Niall has done his best to respect that.  In the beginning Niall had wondered if Harry was ashamed of them- but it only took a few short weeks for him to realize that Harry was just doing what he felt was best- protecting what was their new relationship at the time the only way that he knew how.  

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, let them.  It’s nothing they haven’t seen before.”  Harry mutters into his neck, then there’s a bite and a kiss before he pulls away just slightly.  He knows that to the cameras it will just look like Harry was whispering in his ear, trying to make sure that Niall hears what he’s saying over the crowd, but sometimes Niall wishes that they knew, that everyone _knew_ that Harry was his- that he was Harry’s.

Niall looks over and up at him and Harry has that _look._ He’s just off the stage, happy, ecstatic, feeling that high, and the roar of the crowd still pulsing through his veins.  His eyes are practically smoldering at Niall and it’s a very private look for how public they are right now.  He can almost already see the Daily Mail and The Sun headlines. 

Harry grinds his hips into Niall’s side- it’s a small motion, something that won’t be picked up on the cameras- but Niall can feel that he’s half hard and he can’t help the smirk that he feels on his face.  He’s used to this; the adrenaline in both their veins, the crazy need to burn off all that energy.  Harry’s look just ignites the fire that had started to calm in his own veins.

“Ah pet, are you looking to head somewhere else?”  He feels Harry nod, teeth on the lobe of his ear.  “What are you wanting, love?”  Niall only just stops his hand from moving to his arse instead dropping it to the side of his hip.  He uses that grip to press Harry against his hip, giving him real pressure to grind.

“Whatever you want.”  Harry mumbles and his voice is a little breathless his hands digging into Niall shoulder and waist.

“Nope, c’mon, tell me what you want.  You know I’ll give it to you.  Whatever _you_ want.”  Niall pitched his voice low.  There weren’t a lot of people around them, but there were a bunch of fans that had caught view of them, so he pick took his hand off Harry’s arm and waved back at them.

“I want you to fuck me… please.”  Adding on the please almost as an afterthought.

“Mmm, I can do that,” He pulls Harry as tight as he dares, “dressing room or home?”  Niall asks him, pulling away, heading away from the stage and all the screaming fans.  He feels Harry snag onto his belt loop, staying close as he leads them through the maze back stage.

“Home, I didn’t bring anything.”  And that goes to show how much has changed…. that they aren’t prepared to shag whenever they can.

“Do you need anything from your dressing room?”  Niall asks him stopping by the door with Harry’s name on it as he thinks about it before shaking his head.  They walk down the hall a little farther before taking a right to get to Niall’s own dressing room.  Harry crowds in behind him arm wrapping around his waist and covering Niall’s back. He turns the knob and walks in the door pulling Harry in behind him. 

 Niall really just needs to grab his phone charger and to call for a car.  Harry is getting increasingly handsy and as much as he feels like he should be telling Harry to stop he just lets it go. He can almost sense Harry’s desperation.  He misses this.  The after show shag was always one of his favorites, but really every shag was his favorite.

 He drops down on the small lounge chair and it only takes a second before Harry is climbing in his lap, thighs on either side of Niall’s.  Niall has the phone up to his ear calling for a car, but Harry is set on distracting him with kissing his neck, moving down to his collarbone and then back up to his opposite ear. Niall has to focus hard on not letting his breath hitch while he’s on the phone requesting the car to swing around and get them.  He barely catches the entrance that they’re going to be picked up at and mumbles a thank you before Harry grabs his phone, disconnects the call, dropping the phone in his lap.  He puts his hands on either side of Niall’s face demanding Niall’s focus.

Niall just can’t help but let out a small laugh, “Did you want my attention, H?”  But that’s all the more he gets to ask because Harry’s kissing him, grinding into his lap.  He brings his hands up and under Harry’s shirt and his skin feels hot to the touch, sweat making the skin slippery as he slides his hands back down to grab onto his hips, controlling them to a slow grind as he kisses Harry deep and slow.  

Niall loves kissing Harry; it’s an addiction of the best kind.  He takes one hand and reaches up, winding it in his hair, so thick, just starting to curl it looks amazing. He always looks amazing.   He pulls his head back before kissing down Harry’s own neck, finding that spot- he sinks his teeth in and Harry moans, body loosing tension as a shiver races down his body from head to toe.  Niall kisses over his bite mark soothing it.

“C’mon pet, time to leave, the sooner we head home the sooner we can shag.”  Harry stands up pulling Niall up with him.

“Let’s go.”  Harry’s voice sounds dark and it’s been a long time since he’s seen him this _needy._ Niall presses up kissing Harry firmly before leading him out of the room and toward the exit.  Niall lets him hold his hand, here in the safety of back stage but once they get near the entrance he lets go and instead he guides Harry out the door with a hand on his low back, guiding him to the car.

 He’s not surprised when cameras spot the two of them leaving or getting in the same car, but what does surprise him is how close they’re standing.  Normally one of them would step back and try to create space, but that’s just not happening today.  Niall doesn’t even take in what Harry is saying when he leans down to say something in his ear- all he takes in is the way he leans down, in spite of seeing the camera’s himself, to whisper in Niall’s ear.  He knows it looks intimate, it _feels_ intimate, but Harry doesn’t seem to care and Niall will always, _always_ accept Harry’s affection.

Harry sits right next to him in the car, like he doesn’t want even the smallest bit of air to get between them, if the car had a partition Niall’s sure that Harry would be in his lap.  Niall puts his hand on his knee, but he’s working his hand slowly up Harry’s thigh making the other boy squirm.  He loves it.

His house is closer and as soon as they’re in the door Harry can’t keep his hands off of him.  Niall laughs, but it ends up coming out deep and turning into a groan. He presses Harry against the wall, kissing him, biting that plump red lower lip, hands slipping up under his shirt to brush across his sensitive nipples that tighten under the slightest of pressure.  

“C’mon pet, let’s get to the bedroom,” But he doesn’t want to take his hands of Harry either.  He’s unbuttoned the rest of Harry’s shirt and drops it in the hall; he doesn’t really care right now if that a Gucci shirt that cost a couple thousand pounds and by Harry’s moan he really doesn’t either.  Next he pulls the belt out of the loops and it also hit the floor. 

He can’t stop kissing him; it’s been so long since both of them are coming down from the stage high together.  Harry’s whining while trying to pull his shirt up. Niall pulls away to lift the shirt up and off and then he finally pushes Harry into the bed room, walking him backwards with a hand on his chest until his knees hit the bed and he falls back onto it.

He’s quick to get both of them naked; then he’s pressing in right between Harry’s legs kissing that stupid moth, then moving up to devour his lips.  Every moan he catches in his mouth swallowing every cry, every half stuttered attempt of his name.

He loves that he knows Harry’s body so well, that he can turn him into writhing withering mess on his bed, lips on his neck, hand on his dick.

“More, more, c’mon.”  And Niall listens, grabbing the lube and condoms from the drawer, throwing them both on the bed.  He doesn’t want to rush, but he does, he really really does.

“I know, I’ve gotcha,” Niall mutters, biting the flesh under Harry’s bellybutton.  His fingers are shaking as he finally gets the lube open and fingers down to Harry’s arse.  He needs to go slow and he takes a calming breath before inching down to taste Harry’s cock, bringing it into his mouth, while pressing his finger in.

“God, _God,_ I love your hands. When you’re gone I fucking fantasize about your hands…”  Harry’s breath catches when he moves from one finger to two.  Harry loses his breath, stops talking as he works him open.  He humms around his cock, his way of telling Harry he’s listening.  And he is, he loves when Harry gets like this, rambling on.  It does wonders for his ego.

“Your fuckin’ beautiful hands,” and he stops gasping for air as he presses a third finger in, “your fingers are so _thick… God”_   His body arches up and Niall pulls off his dick not want him to come yet.  “Your mouth, love it too…I love everything you do to me.  ...all of it.  I’m ready, so ready… please please, _please._ ”  Niall wipes his hands on the blankets before grabbing the condom.

“No, no, I want… I want you to…not.”  Harry puffs out, green eyes so dark.

“You want me to mess you up babe?”  Niall asks, he can’t help how dark and throaty his voice sounds.

“Yes, yes, please?”  And his hands are grabbing at him trying to pull him closer.

“Ok, yeah, okay.”  Niall grabs the lube smoothing it over himself.

“C’mon, please.”  Harry’s voice is shaking along with his hands, desperate for him, for Niall.

“Shh, babe, I’ll take care of you, I always do,” and he’s pressing in slow, Harry’s body just opening up for him, warm and tight.

“Yes, you always do, so good at taking care of me. You’re perfect, amazing, beautiful, oh God, I’m not going to last.”  Harry’s hands grab onto his shoulder, fingernails clawing in like he’s trying to keep himself from falling. 

Niall lifts his hips, prompting Harry to wrap his legs around him, and it’s okay, because he isn’t going to last either, not after all of Harry’s _teasing,_ or whatever the hell it was- the way he just couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

“We have all night, babe, you don’t need to last.”  Niall ends on a groan because Harry feels so good wrapped around him.  Both arms up and around, legs tight around his waist, urging him faster.  He changes the angle, has Harry crying out underneath him, times like this he realizes how fucking lucky he is.  He gets to see Harry like this.  Harry loves him- Niall- he could have his pick of anyone in the world and he chooses him.  Every time, every day- they are still choosing each other.

He reaches down, grabbing Harry’s dick, they’re both so close now, and he pumps his hand, wanting to get Harry off, needs to- before he falls into his own orgasm that is already churning in his gut.

“Christ- what you do to me, I fucking love you so much.”  Harry’s eyes shoot open at his voice but Niall knows he’s not really seeing anything, green eyes turned black, staring blank at the ceiling as he shoots off in his hand, mouth open in a mostly silent moan.

Niall follows right after- orgasm ripping out of him and he collapses on Harry, but the other lad really doesn’t seem to care, just pulls him in tighter arms and legs clenching around him to keep him in place.

“Holy hell-” Niall pants into Harry’s shoulder and he feels Harry’s shoulders shake with laughter.

“We should go on tour together.”  Harry’s voice is rough.

“What?”  Niall forces himself to come up onto his elbows, looks down into Harry’s face.  He’s cheeks are still flushed and eyes dilated- dark to the point of black.

“Not you opening for me or me for you, just us headlining some shows together.”  He’s serious, Niall can tell.

“But- I thought- you said…”

“I don’t care what I said, I was wrong.”  Harry had said that they needed to be careful- to set themselves apart from each other, so they were soloist instead of just former One Direction members.

“Ok,” Niall’s careful pulling out slowly. He tries to pull off, to go grab a flannel from the bathroom, but Harry just pulls him back down on top of him, not ready to let him go.  “You’re serious?”  He confirms, but he can already tell.  Harry’s dead serious.  The other lad nods, refusing to break eye contact as he reaches out and clasps their fingers together. “Then I’m sure we can make it happen.”

Harry smiles at him brilliantly and Niall’s heart melts- seriously, “I fucking love you.”  Harry’s laughing when he kisses him.

\----

So Harry’s next step is the non-denial.  In the past he’s always made a point to not talk about his relationships, not confirm or deny anything- and well that should work well in the plan today.  But it depends on what he’s asked.   He has two full days of promo for the movie.  Some of the interviews are panels with the whole crew; some of the other ones are just with him and Fionn.  He figures that’s when the personal questions will come up.

Right now Niall’s promo is taking him all over the world, the States, then Australian, Japan, Asia, he’s just all over the place.  They still talk everyday but he’s back to that damn time zone issue.  It’s mostly just easier to let Niall call him- he’s so much better with just knowing those things.

It was one of the things that attracted him to Niall.  He was so smart.  He always knew where they were, where they were going, who they were meeting, if they’d been interviewed buy this person before- they all had depended on Niall for so many different things.  He remembers thinking that Niall was just a jock at first, his love of golf and football apparent- then realizing there was so much more to him.

It took him still almost a year after that to make a move on the other lad.  On top of that it took more alcohol and a lot of flirting before he could even be sure that Niall was interested.  He’d invited himself to Niall’s room where they drank the liquor in their mini bar.  It wasn’t until he caught Niall looking at his lips while he talked that he took the risk, climbed in his lap –all gangly long limbs- and kissed him. 

They’ve been together ever since.

It’s really kinda crazy to think of everything they've been through, the highs and lows that their relationship has had. Granted they are young, but their relationship has been tested time and time again, Harry figures maybe it's time to be a bit more public. They are strong enough to handle it.

The days of promo are different but also eerily similar to One Direction days, but there is a different air of maturity with the movie that wasn't always around during the album promo.  It’s sometimes much large to and it gives him more time to think.  And really all he seems to think about these days is Niall- and his kinda sorta plan to get them to have more time together- publicly if needed.

It doesn’t even happen by design.   Fionn and him are on hour number four when a younger journalist sits down with them.   Again is run of the mill questions, the ones that he can mostly answer in his sleep. 

_What was it like acting for the first time?_

_What drew you to this role?_

_What was it like working with Christopher Nolan?_

He misses the other lads at times like- he could always depend on them to make interviews more fun-not that Fionn wasn’t but he was taking this very seriously, at least at first -and Harry could respect that. He did too back in the day, but sometimes he misses the fun, the camaraderie.  But it’s getting better.  Fionn is loosening up some but it’s still not quite the same.  Its times like this where he’s surprised that he misses the lads.  He never realized how _fun_ it was to take an interview and make it a laugh.

 He finally pulls his head out of the clouds when he hears her ask about fame.

It's the first good question and he's happy to answer it.

The journalist looks back at Fionn, “So are you in a relationship?  You're about to be famous, how will the two of you handle that?” 

Now it wasn't like Harry hid things while he was on set, his costars heard him talking to his “partner” even though they never knew who it was.  Niall had even come on set once- however just as a friend but Fionn knows that he's in a relationship.  It's why he isn't surprised when he looks over at Harry.

“I don't know.  How do you guys handle it?”  Harry can see the journalist’s eyes go almost comically wide.  He knows he has a choice.  He can play it off like normal, like what Niall has been doing the last month while he’s been on promo.  And he hasn’t talked to Jeff or his team or anything- and he should… he really _really_ should but instead he just smiles.

“For us is old hat, we just act normal.”  He smiles back at Fionn but when the journalist goes to ask another question, they’re cut off from off camera, letting her know her time is up.   Harry stands up to shake hands with her.  He's a little bit giddy and he can feel his heart racing a little bit. His smile is genuine when he smiles at her and he can't help but laugh as she walks away.

Fionn looks at him a little wide eyed, “What are you so happy about?  These questions are dreadful.”

“I guess I'm just used to it.   Just wait until you're asked what animal you want to be in a future life.”  Harry tells him, remembering a lot of these interviews fondly.  There was one in Mexico with him, Niall and Liam that had Niall and Harry laughing for days afterwards. 

“What?”

“Well, what animal would you want to be?  I don’t even remember what I said.”  Harry tells him laughing.  Promo with Fionn is almost like having a younger brother and he finally gets to really show someone the ropes.

“Did you notice that you never really seem to answer a question?   You Harry- are infinitely good at talking in circles.”  Fionn laughs as he tells him.

“That’s part of the humor. It’s kinda like a game.  Do you want to play?”  Harry asks him and Fionn just shakes his head and laughs at him.  Harry snaps his gaze over when someone else sits in the chair. He hates to say it but he’s ready to be done with this part.

It’s late when he heads back home.  He barely makes it in the door before his phone is ringing.  He can’t help but smile when he sees who it is.

“Hey, love.”  He drops his keys in the cup on the entry table and kicks off his shoes.

“Hey, Hazza, so I’m having my suit dropped off at your house.  Is that okay?”  Niall sounds a little out of breath but looking at the clock it pretty early there.

“That’s fantastic.  What are you doing up so early?”   Harry asks, making his way to the bedroom, ready to drop into bed and just be done for the day.

“Mark has me doing a workout this morning, weights and summat, and then the tour announcement goes out today.”  Ah that explains it.

“Are you excited?  Nervous?  I was terrified when I posted my tour dates.”  He was, stomach so upset he couldn’t even eat.  He had no idea what the response would be- was absolutely honored by the love and response he’d gotten.

“A little nervous but more excited than anything. Did you see? We’re playing some of the same venues?”  Both of them had always dreamed about those small historic venues.  Harry hates the fact that they are playing them apart, really wishes that it was something they could do together.

“Of course I saw that.”  He starts off happy enough…“Too bad it couldn’t be on the same dates.”  Harry muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough.

“Haz, I’m working on it.  It’s kinda hard to explain that all of a sudden we want to have dates together when your complete tour is already posted and sold out.  You said it yourself- I’m not opening for you and you aren’t for me.”  Niall huffs out and he’s not angry or annoyed, but they’ve had this conversation already.

“I know.  When I brought it up I didn’t think it would be that hard.  I’m sure I can add a couple dates.”  Harry’s the dreamer; Niall’s always been the thinker and the planner, the one to figure out the logistics and how this is really going to work.

“Pet, I know that- but they have been working on our careers for a few months now.  It takes time to work stuff like this out.”  He’s so good at sounding patient when all Harry wants to do is whine.

“But you’ll still be with me movie night, right?  Be my date?”  The funny thing is he really means it.  This is really going to be one of their first _real_ dates.

“Of course, Haz, I’m excited to see the movie and be your supportive best friend that you take on the red carpet for your movie premiere.  I can’t wait to be there for it.”  And he does sound excited, “I’m proud of you.”  Niall tells him softly.  Times like this he thinks that maybe they should talk about it.  Niall was all for being open, honest about them- but maybe he’s changed his mind.  Maybe Niall does only want to look like his best friend on the red carpet?

“Thank you.  I’m just ready to see you.  I’m getting so nervous.”  It’s true; times like these are when he would depend on Niall to calm his nerves, to steady him.  And he would do the same for Niall when the time would come around.

 “I know, but you’ll be fantastic.  And you’ll be home in a couple days.”  The thing about Niall saying it is he believes Niall.... He will always believe Niall.

 It has surprised him at first but apparently Niall’s label had been completely okay with moving a couple things around just so that Niall could be back in London to take Harry to the official premiere, but he didn’t have a lot of free time to work with. Either way he really doesn’t care- Harry can’t help but feel like this is just _right._

After the STB he had been a little surprised how few of headlines it raised- the two of them leaving together.  He’d seen some of the pictures- fan pictures, tabloid pictures- it was amazing that people didn’t realize that they were literally rushing to get out of there so they could go home and shag. Most of the comments revolved around _omg narry!_ And _finally._ How they could have not seen how fucking desperate for it he was, he doesn’t know?  He could see it all over those pictures.

And that week and a half had been fantastic.  Seeing Niall every day, going to bed with him, waking up with him, making bacon sarnies for two in the morning- all of it was amazing.  He couldn’t wait until December when they would both be on break for most of the month at least.  Almost a whole month of being able to be together- and yeah, they would have to figure out Christmas, Boxing Day, and New Year’s but both their families know they’re together- they know that they are a package deal.  They have done it the past couple years getting time in with both families.

“I can’t wait for you to see it.  I can’t wait to be home with you.”  Harry doesn’t bother to shower, wash his face or brush his teeth. He just strips down naked and climbs between the sheets.  “Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?”

“Ah, pet, of course I will and you’ll be here soon, two days and I’m all yours.”  Niall’s voice goes soft and fondness warms his tone and Harry wants to cry with how much he wants him there right now. He appreciates how Niall doesn’t mention that he’ll just as soon be back off to New York for The Tonight Show with Jimmy.

“I know, I just miss how much easier it was to fall asleep with you here.  When I can just synch my breaths to yours and fall asleep to your heartbeat.”  It’s what how Niall could always get him to sleep. 

“I know… me too,” And Niall sounds a little choked up on the other end.

“Ah babe, I’m sorry,” Sometimes it’s easy to wallow in your own pity not realizing that the other person- _Niall_ \- feels _exactly_ the same way.  He knows that Niall misses him just as much as he misses Niall.  And as much as they say absence make the heart grow fonder- it also teaches you how to function with a constant aching heart.

“No, no it’s fine.  Let me tell you about what’s going on today.  All my work shit will bore you right to sleep.”   Niall starts to talk and its only minutes before Harry’s asleep.

\----

He’s at the grocery, just to pick up some groceries and beer.  It has been insanely busy on twitter since he announced his mini tour.  He tries to stay away after posting things like that because it can just get so overwhelming.

He’s scrolling through at the checkout when a headline highlight catches his eye, “ _Harry Styles admits to relationship.”_ Niall’s heart stops.  Because neither of them have ever admitted to a relationship- ever.   What, just what?

He can’t stop himself, from clicking on it, skimming the article, but he’s not really absorbing anything.  He wants to click on the video but damn, he’s still in public, probably not the best idea.  He slips his phone in his pocket and focuses on now.  And breathing, because his heart rate is up and he feels hot.  He knows his cheeks are red, flushed, but he makes small talk with the cashier, smiles and then he’s out the door.  He loads up his car and then drops into the seat, he starts his car quick. And then presses play on the video.

_Fuck_

Just what?

Okay, so it’s not as bad as he thought… it could be worse.  He could be talking about any type of relationship depending on how they look at it.  But that’s now how people are looking at it.  Not only that- the interview is two days old.  They’ve talked multiple times since then.

He doesn’t care that its 4:00 am in LA, he calls Harry.

“’ello,” normally Niall finds his groggy sleep voice adorable, or depending on what he’s saying incredible sexy, but right now he can’t really see past the headline.

“Hey, uh, pet, were you gonna tell me about that interview?”  He makes a point to try not to sound angry, because he’s not- it’s more of a _hurtpanic_ that he’s feeling.  They’ve always been _single-_ if they had female friends and the media assumed otherwise they let it be, they never confirmed anything.  That had been the agreement.  Nothing was supposed to be changing, the hiatus wasn’t supposed to change anything. 

“Ummm, which one?”  Harry’s sometimes a little slow, just in the morning, needs his bullet coffee to really get going, but Niall just needs some information.  He knows it’s slightly selfish on his part, to call these early demanding answers, but he needs something.

“I think you know.  It’s all over twitter that you’re in a relationship.”  Niall tells him.  His heart hasn’t stopped racing and his palms are sweating.  They’d always agreed no fake relationships- it was them or nothing.

“Oh, yeah, that, it just kinda slipped out- but it’s nothing to worry about.”  Harry’s brain must be starting to click back online because the grogginess is out of his voice now.

“Nothing to worry about?”  Niall’s pretty sure his voice just went up a full register. “But I thought…”  And he stops taking a couple deep breaths, “I thought we were single until...” And he can’t really speak anymore. Oh god, did his label talk him into a fake date.  It’s not unheard of, but they’d always agreed that they would never put the other through the torture of having to see them with others.

“Niall, babe, love, calm down.  It’s you; it’s still you, always you.  Just warming people up to the idea that I’m dating someone, when they see you at the premiere then they can assume what they want.  I’m all yours.”  Harry’s definitely cottoned on that Niall is not okay with this situation. 

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, just with you being my date, I figured it might be less of a shock if I just…”

“What the fuck?  I’m your actual date?”  Niall’s heart start to race for a different reason.

“Well, yeah.  What did you think you were?”  Harry asks, and Niall can see him, sitting up in bed, sheets pooled around his waist, running a hand through his hair trying to wake up.

“I thought I was the supportive best friend!  I told you that!  It’s not like we can hold hands on your red carpet.”  Niall hasn’t left the parking lot of the grocery store, but he sees a group of girls that obviously recognize him.  He puts the car in reverse and gives them a wave and a smile as they take his picture.

“Who says?” Harry asks him sounding a little affronted.

“You said!  Besides we are not going to make a spectacle of ourselves at your movie premiere.”  He hisses out, “This is about you being a credible actor.”

“I don’t care.  I’m tired of hiding every time I want to see you.  I’m tired of not being able to take you out to dinner; I’m tired of lying and saying that I’m single when I’m in an amazing, loving, fucking four year long relationship.”  Harry’s voice is rising now and this was not what he wanted.  He didn’t want to make him angry.

“Don’t you think you should have talked to me first?  I just spent the last month of promo telling everyone I didn’t have time for a relationship.”  He makes a point to keep his breathing nice and calm.  The drive home is short but he doesn’t want to get in an accident on the way there.

“But you were okay with it right at the beginning on the hiatus, are you not now?”  The tone of Harry’s voice went from anger to hurt in the flip of a switch.

“Of course, pet, but this isn’t a decision you make on your own.  This is _our_ decision.”  Niall tells him turning down his driveway and pulling into garage.

“But you were okay with it, did that change?”  And he can hear it, the wobble in his voice.

“Of course I’m okay with it!  I just would have preferred not to have a heart attack in fuckin’ Tesco.” Niall tells him and it comes out on a relieved laugh.  He drops his head against the steering wheel. “I was just, I don’t know- thinking the worst?”  And what really was the worst- he didn’t know.

“So you’re okay with it?”  Harry asks his voice slow and clear.

“Yes.”

“And I’m okay with it.”  Harry clarifies.

“Apparently?”  Niall asks, because it is still a question.

“Well, I’m not going to spill the details and I’m not going to go around telling everyone.  And if they ask me if it’s you- I’m still going to say it’s none of their business but I don’t feel like we should _hide_ anymore.”  Harry tells him.

“I really wish we would have talked about this.”  Niall tells him, thinks he should probably call his manager, prep them for what’s going on- what is going to go down in just a few days.

“I thought about it, but I didn’t want – I don’t know- I didn’t want to know if you had changed your mind?”  Harry tells him finally.  And he gets that- he really does.

“Ah, pet, what I have I done to make you so unsure of me?”  Niall picks his head up from the steering wheel just to lean it back against the head rest.

“I’m not- I just miss you.”  And he sounds almost in tears.

“Me too, so much Haz.”  And it hasn’t gotten easier, it never gets easier- you just get used to it.  “When’s your flight?”

“I leave at 10:00; I’ll be landing at like 6:00 in the morning.”

“Do you want me to come get you?”   Niall offers, normally he wouldn’t but it looks like Harry’s changing the rules.

“Are you- I mean- do you want- is that okay?”  Harry asks tentative.  Niall almost finds it laughable since Harry has just literally changed everything.

“You tell me if it’s okay?”  Niall stresses, he’s always just wanted Harry to be comfortable with them.  Have the two of them be in a happy, healthy relationship.  He doesn’t care if they’re in the closet until they’re dead or if they’re out and proud.  All he’s ever wanted is their happiness.

“Yes.  It’s okay.”

“Text me your flight info, we’ll talk more when you get home, okay?”  He pulls off his snapback to run his hand through his hair.  His heart is finally slowing down- back to normal.

“You aren’t mad at me are you?”  He asks, sounding incredibly small over the phone and Niall can’t help the smile.  Harry never really did do well in confrontational and awkward situations.

“No, go back to sleep pet, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay, I love you.”  It’s a soft whisper, and for a second Niall can imagine him saying it right in his ear.

“I love you too, more than anything.”

“’m’ kay, bye.”

“Bye pet,” he ends the call and takes a big breathe.  He has the feeling life is about to get more interesting.

\----

The thing about flying into Heathrow is that at 6:00 in the morning most people are flying out- not in.  It’s easy to fly under the radar and get out before anyone really even notices it’s him.  That’s seems to be the case today.  No one even really glances his way as he disembarks the plane and heads to grab his luggage.  Luckily it’s one of the first ones off the plane so he grabs it and heads out the door.  He can’t help but be a little excited by this.  He takes a quick glance around and it only takes a second to see Niall.  He’s leaning against his SUV, trackies and a t-shirt on, snapback pulled low. 

He makes his way over quick, luggage clacking on the pavement, bringing Niall’s head up from where he’s scrolling through his phone.  Niall’s smile is quick to light up his face as he pockets his phone and Harry drops the handle of his luggage to wrap him up in his arms. He tucks his head into his shoulder, kisses his neck and just breathes him in. Finally, finally after yesterday’s call- he feels calm again.

“Hey, H.”  And Niall’s hands are already running up and down his spine, smoothing all the tension away.

“Hey,”  He grumbles, he’s tired, his brain was too busy to sleep on the plane, and he couldn’t get over the thought that he’d fucked this up, that his fear was actually _founded_ in something.  But here- now- in Niall’s arms he knows it is all going to be okay.  The Irishman pulls away and opens the door prompting Harry to get in.

“Get in; let’s get you home so you can get some sleep.  You look beat.”  Niall grabs his luggage and throws it in the boot before getting back into the running car and getting them out of the maze of the airport.   He reaches over and grabs Harry’s hand with his own.   Every action, every touch does more and more to ground Harry- to reiterate that they are fine- he didn’t fuck up- they’re _okay._

“Good flight?”  Niall asks, looking over, merging into the early morning traffic.  The radio is on softly tuned to BBC1 and soon he knows he’ll be hearing Grimmy take over the airwaves.

“Yeah, just leaving in the morning makes it hard to sleep on the flight.”  Harry tells him, leaning his head back and looking over at Niall.   He looks good driving, this is one of those things that Harry rarely gets to see- but he’s hoping that will change now.

“I know.  We’ll get you home and in bed for a few hours, then we’ll get some lunch, reset your clock.”  His thumb is stroking over the top of Harry’s hand and it feels good, soothing.

“So we don’t have to talk?”  Harry ask, he was thinking about it on the plane, all the things they need to talk about, what they are going to say, how they are going to handle it.

“Babe, you can’t even form a full sentence right now.”  He brings his hand up and leans over to press a quick kiss to the top of his hand.   “Let’s get you some sleep first, huh?”  Niall raises a brow and Harry just smiles at him.  How the hell did he get so lucky?

“That would be… amazing.”

The rest of the drive is mostly quiet.  Grimmy’s morning show fills in silence and provides the background noise as Harry finally lets himself drift in and out slumber.

When Niall finally pulls in he walks around, grabbing the luggage from the boot before opening Harry’s door for him.  He opens his eyes and takes him in- Niall’s freaking beautiful, bright blue eyes, beard growing in, pink lips smiling.  He can’t help it; he grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.  He keeps it short, pressing his lips against Niall’s, biting that pink lower lip.   He pulls away smiling.

“Hi.” 

“Hey,” Niall brushes his hand through Harry’s hair and he tilts his head into, loves the feeling of his fingers in his hair.  He’s always loved how affectionate Niall is.  “Let’s get you to bed.”

That sounds amazing.

Harry normally finds it hard to sleep during the day, but after the flight and everything he doesn’t even worry about it.  Once he’s in the bed room he strips down to his pants and goes to climb into bed.  Instantly the smell of _Niall_ sooths him, the scent of his detergent, cologne, and just him works to calm Harry’s active mind. 

He starts a little when Niall climbs in behind him, dropping an arm around his waist and pulling him back into his chest- he’s Harry’s big spoon.

“Don’t let me sleep to long.”  Harry murmurs. He’s already starting to drift off, the sound of Niall’s heartbeat hypnotizing him.

“Don’t worry; I’ll get you up for lunch.”  Harry laces his fingers with Niall’s on his stomach and he’s asleep before his next breathe.

And when he wakes up to Niall kissing his chest and giving him one of the best blowies of his life he’s perfectly happy even if he’s still a little tired.

After they shower, eat lunch, then make their way to the living room- he finally works up the courage to ask again.

“So we should talk now?”  Harry asks, letting his hair fall into his eyes, giving him a little something to hide behind.

“We should.”  Niall nods, “So I’ll start.  What made you change your mind?  What do you want outta this?”

Harry has to think a minute; he can’t really remember when he changed his mind.  “It started when I wanted to play the show with you, I missed you, on the road, doing shows, it just felt wrong to do them without you, ya know?”  He waits for Niall’s nod.  “Then it just became more of maybe if we didn’t hide so much I would be able to see you more.  And if you think about it- it’s kinda true.”

“It is…but have you really thought this through?” Niall asks him.

“What is there to think through?”

“Relationship questions are still going to come up, Haz.  What are you going to say?  What do you want me to say?”  Niall asks him, he turns his body and leans against the arm of the sofa, bringing his legs up to lay out and frame Harry.  He takes the hint and crawls up to settle between his legs and rest on his chest.  Niall’s hands brush through his hair and Harry tells him the truth.

“My plan is to tell them that I like to keep the questions professional and my private life private.”

“I just spent the last month saying I’m single.”  Niall points out.

“Well they don’t have to know we’ve been together for years.”  Harry tells him, “But think of it this way, maybe now I can be in your instagram story or something?”

“I think maybe you’re oversimplifying this.”  Niall tells him, tugging on his hair gently.

“I think you’re making it too complicated.  Nothing came out of that interview, people speculated and they’ll do that.  Just say what you want in an interview.”

“So I can say I love Harry and we’ll be together forever?”  Niall asks him, and Harry knows it’s a bit of a joke but he’s obviously nervous about his.  He didn’t think this would scare Niall as much as it scares him- but it doesn’t matter- they are in this together.  They always have been.

“Well maybe not that obvious… where’s your air of mystery?”  Harry asks.

“Ah, so you want me to say something more along the lines of ‘I’m in a very happy relationship and that’s all there is to say about that.’?”  Niall asks.  Then he tugs on his hair, “C’mon, I’m serious here.”

“Me too, and that sounds perfect.”  Harry tells him and just the warmth and comfort of _home_ and _Niall_ are making him sleepy and all he wants is to be cuddled here for the next couple days until he has to fly back to New York.

“Try to stay awake pet or else you’re not going to sleep tonight…”  Niall’s tugging on his hair again, the slight pain waking him up.  “You want to watch ‘The Notebook’?”  He asks and Harry perks right up.

“Always.”

\----

There is not a lot that makes Niall as nervous as he is right now.  Knowing that he’s about to get out of a limo with his boyfriend at his movie premiere is pretty high up there.   They’d both oddly dressed with care, Niall’s tie matching the wine colored trim on Harry’s suit.  Harry’s suit was black with a checkered pattern done with different tones of black, not his most out there suit but not his most conservative either. Niall’s suit is more to his taste; Paul Smith always sends him great suits.

Harry looks amazing.  Hair gelled back from his face, curls fighting to get free, green eyes bright and excited; he can hardly contain his excitement, he’s almost bouncing in his seat.

They’ve talked about it.  They won’t really be holding hands, posing together, or kissing but Harry wants it mostly obvious that they’re here together.  Gemma and Anne are in the car behind them and while Harry is being interviewed, he will most likely hang back with them.

“Nervous?”  He finally asks Harry looking over at him.

“Not really just excited, really excited.”  Harry grabs his tie and pulls him in for a laughing kiss. For a second he forgets all his nerves and puts all his energy into kissing Harry.  He’s a distraction on the best kind.

Before he knows it they’re coming to a stop.  Harry pulls away and Niall can feel the flush in his cheeks, knows his lips will be a ruddy red.  Harry straightens out his tie.

“It’s going to be great.” The windows are tinted so he doesn’t worry when Harry presses a kiss at the top of his nose, right between his eyes, where it scrunches up when he’s nervous or thinking.  “We won’t do anything either of us are uncomfortable with.”

“Okay, let’s do this.”  Niall smiles and braces for impact.

It’s overwhelming in the way it normally is.  Lights everywhere, but he focuses instead of letting Harry walk ahead, waiting for the car that has Anne and Gemma.  He helps each of them from the car kissing each of their cheeks before starting the walk down the red carpet.  It doesn’t take long for him to get noticed.   He stops for a couple pictures here or there but mostly stays out of the way and stays a couple feet back.  

Harry’s been pulled into a side line interview and before he knows it he’s caught up to him.  He tries not to think about it too much. Harry even said- it’s not a big deal- they don’t want to make a show of it.  He just does what he would normally do, like if Harry was talking to Liam and Niall had to leave the room for a bit.  He traces his fist across his lower back; it goes to show how relaxed he is that Harry doesn’t even twitch.  He just looks back over his shoulder and gives him a smile.  Harry gives a little nod of his head and he knows what Harry wants. 

They’re near the end of the red carpet now.  So he waits as Harry quickly bows out of the interview, they were almost done.  Harry walks towards him, smiling and when Harry smiles like that it’s hard not to smile back.  When Harry gets close enough, he lays his hand on Niall’s lower back and tucks his head down to whisper, “This has been okay, right?”

“Yeah,” he can’t help the nod that just affirms what he said.  His nerves are all but gone.  He does turn his head when he hears his name, he’s heard it a few time tonight.  He actually figured that he would get called at more than he has.  But when he looks back it a journalist, one he recognizes but just can’t think of her name.  She’s definitely not a trashy journalist so he makes eye contact and smiles.  He’s close enough to hear her questions.   

“Are you excited to see the movie?  Are you here for support?”  She seems nice enough about it but he can definitely play it safe.  He decides not to.

“Yes, can’t wait to see it.  I’ve heard so much about it.  And Harry doesn’t need my support.  It’s- he’s going to be great.”  She nods then allows him to move on, Harry putting slight pressure on his back and then they’re finally through the door on their way to their seats.  The hard part is over.

“Well?”  Harry asks him, his hand still a hot point of contact on his back.  In the past he may have shrugged out of it, today he doesn’t worry about that, doesn’t need to worry about that.  It’s still a hard habit to shake.

“It was good, right? I’m good…you’re good?”  He doesn’t mean for it to come out that way but it definitely sounds like a question.

“Yeah, I’m great.”  Harry takes a quick look around and presses a soft easy kiss to his temple.  “Let’s enjoy our date.”  He laces their fingers together with a tight squeeze and pulls Niall to their seats.

\----

The headlines were little bit more damning this time.  But Harry is good at ignoring things.  He does admit, he scrolled through them and ignored the trashy ones that showed up in his feed.  The headlines ranged from sweet, _Former 1D member attends premier to support band mate,_ to _Niall Horan gay for Harry?_   He tries to ignore a lot of it, but there are just a couple pictures from that night that are fantastic and he stops the urge to have one as his phone’s lock screen- his home screen is another story all together.

And things had changed.  For the first time ever- or at least that he can remember- they went grocery shopping together.  Then Niall and Harry had both gone back to Holmes Chapel and instead of Niall trying to make himself scarce- they went out to dinner with his family, were seen around town, and signed autographs for fans.  With every small act of normalcy they were telling the world they were together.  But just the way that Harry liked to do it.  No flashy twitter posts, no couple post on instagram- though it was bound to happen eventually- and no huge press announcement.

But he was going to make it at least a little bit more official.

Tonight though fell into fruition magically.  He’s on the sofa at the _Late Late Show,_ Fionn, Jack, Harry and Niall are sitting on the couch.  Somehow Ben and James had worked it out for Niall to be the musical guest and it’s going to be the first time that Harry will _see_ Niall perform it in person… then he hopes that he can get Niall’s slow hands on _his_ body in the dressing room when they’re done with the show.

“And Harold, you’ve recently stated in an interview that you are in a relationship.  How’s that going for you?”  James always seems to have a little smirk on his face and with this question it’s no exception.

“It’s great James, thank you for asking.” He smirks and he feels just a bit of tension from Niall beside him. They hadn’t exactly scripted this out.  He brings his hand up and tugs on his lip- something he does when he’s thinking and James picks up on that.

“Anything you want to tell us?”  And just for a second Harry freezes.  But it’s Niall’s voice that comes in smooth from right beside him.  Before he knows it Niall has an arm draped over his shoulder, tugging him in slightly, it’s not anything he hasn’t done before, but to Harry it feels different, because they are letting the actions mean something now.

“You know Haz, James… regular man of mystery, here - he’ll talk circles around that question for days.”  And that actually brings a laugh from the whole bench, Fionn looking at Niall nodding.

“Yes! Yes he does it so well- the journalists don’t even know what hit ‘em.”  Fionn and Niall had bonded quite quickly and already followed each other on twitter and unsurprisingly that didn’t go unnoticed by fans.

“That’s my Haz.”  Niall smiles, looking over at him

“Sure is.”  James laughs, and Harry drops his hand on Niall’s knee and leaves it there.

“Yes, it sure is.” He looks over at Niall and can't help the bright smile he knows is spreading across his face, "I'm all yours."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! Comments/ kudos greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Or if you prefer you can find me on tumblr [Here.](http://catrinahartsnarry.tumblr.com/) I mostly just lurk but feel free to say hello!


End file.
